Decepticon Blues
by DarthAnimus
Summary: A collection of poems I have written about my favourite Armada Decepticons. Both humour and dark can be found here.
1. Standing Tall

Author's Note: This is the first poem of the Decepticon Blues -series. It's about the dictator we all know and love: Megatron.

**Standing Tall**

I never run a way, I never loose a fight

When I step forth, others cover in fright

I am the bravest, I don't fear a thing

Lord of the universe, I shall be king

If you betray me, you'll soon be dead

Insolence is not an option, hasn't been since I've led

A traitor will face such torment

That death is welcome when it's immenent

My warriors do my bidding, they fufill my deeds

They follow me blindly, it's the biggest of my needs

Such loyalty is my own creation

The only thing in my way is Prime's incarnation

Whenever I try to conquer a new section

Prime's there to stop me, he's like an infection

Every timeI manage to get a Prime torn

he soon comes back, he's always reborn

After my attack every city is left dark

Destroying is my calling, I make it look like art

Autobots think they'll stop me, I'll have to burst their bubble

After I'm done with them, all that is left is rubble

I kill and slay, apart warriors I tear

And still some wonder: "What is there to fear?"

I shall teach you what's true terror

To stand against me will be your greatest error

When moral is low and my chances are thin

I always remind myself: one day I will win

I will stay and my enemies shall fall

When no one is left, I shall stand tall


	2. Loyalty

Author's Note: All the poems are about the Armada D-cons. The second part is a poem about Demolisher!

**Loyalty**

I am always there to be Megatron's aid

I stand by his side while he performs a raid

In pure brutal strenght I am never beat

My reports to Megatron are always done neat

If betray my leader I one day would

forgive myself I never truly could

I could never let my anger flare

because judge Megatron I would never dare


	3. Unloyalty

Author's Note: There was a request for a Starscream poem, so the third part is Screamer. Yeah, I know, almost everyone writes a poem about dear Screamer. This is my take on a Starscream poem.

**Rebellion**

You think you hold my loyalty

You think I'm blind like Wheeljack

But as soon as you don't see

That's when I stab your back

One day I will lead this army

One day my era shall bloom

Untill that day I will watch your back

Only from my hand you will meet your doom

I remember the day we left planet earth

It's the day we crossed the Milky Way

I thought than soon would come the day you die

That day isn't today

Not one of us can give up

not drown in the war's tide

I could have been a hero, an autobot fool

My feelings didn't win my pride

This isn't what I bargained for

I didn't expect death

But it seems that in the light of Unicron

I shall take my last breath


	4. Insanity

Author's Note: The second-last poem is about Cyclonus.

**Insanity**

I suck at aim

I just want to maim

I chuckle in delight

while others run in fright

I laugh like I was insane

I laugh and laugh, while I fly down the lain

Some say I joke just to contadict

Others are more right, they say that I'm an addict

Only I know the truth, I hate to hear cries

Under my own laughter the sound always dies

Down from the scy I am always shot

If this goes on I'll be one scrapped bot


	5. End of Betrayal

Author's Note: The fourth part! This time it's Sideways.

**End of Betrayal**

I'm like a ghost, I travel through net

I like to gamble, I place the bet

I lie, I whisper, I even betray

But I never lose my smile, I never decay

Even through hardest time I have survived

It did it because of Unicron, I'm the one he revived

My story ended too soon, like all stories tend

Because of Optimus Prime I faced a dead end


	6. Selfish

Author's Note: This is the last one, wippee. I put this one up last because its style is so much different from the others. It's about Thrust and what a selfish little runt he is.

**Selfish**

I am an invisible kiss-up

That's why I never have to stick up

for myself

I stand in the background

Every problem I try to go around

by myself

Behind their back I laugh and call them names

I don't say straight. The things I frame

are only good for me alone

I want to be on the winning side

I really have no shame or pride

Only I matter

It's every bot for himself

so naturally I only think of myself

Of myself

Ending Notes: Finally, Decepticon Blue is complete. I hope you liked my work. If you're interested, I'm also planning onputting up a sister serie for this. I think I'll call it Autobot Rhapsody.(Is that how you write it?) If I get enough positive feedback, I'll put it up.


	7. Sunset Lane

Author's Notes: I was watching the episodes Past 1 and 2 when I got the idea for this poem. Wheeljack really seems like he's lost his mind in that episode and somehow I got the idea that he would have wanted him and Hot Shot to both die in that old factory.

**Sunset Lane**

The sun has set so long ago  
It took my sanity along  
I point a gun at your chest  
This is it, the final 'so long'

Insanity hunts me in my sleep  
Inside I feel all alone  
I lost my mind you'll lose much more  
I'll never let you atone

I won't forgive you  
I see you do the same  
I know this now  
on my way down the Sunset Lane

I have hated you for eons  
This feeling has me posessed  
There isn't much left of me  
and even that is obsessed

I pull the trigger quickly, swiftly  
I witness it as your oil flies  
You bleed to the ground as I watch  
With you the last of me dies

I won't release you  
We are the same  
I hold you captive, come and follow  
Follow me down the Sunset Lane


End file.
